Russian Roulette
by NightSign
Summary: While forced to participated in a cruel game, new revelations come to light.
1. Chapter 1

Little drabble that will have at least two more parts. It's short, but I like it that way :D

-

With trembling hands, she puts the round in the camber, before carefully closing the cylinder. Her heart is beating in her ears, so loud that it almost drowns out the sounds of the spectators. Almost.

Her eyes moves towards his, the blue depth pulling her in. She feels like she is drowning, struggling to keep her head above the water. Everything comes down to this moments.

She spins the cylinder, takes the safety off the gun and gives it to him. Their hands touch when he takes it from her, a light squeeze making her tremble. There is so much she wants to say, so much she wants to do and yet, all she does is look at him.

He raises the revolver while his eyes stay focused on hers. She can read the anger at them but knows that it's not directed at her. She licks her lips, preparing herself for what will come and feels how his gaze shifts to them. It was a promise of what would happen if they made it out of this mess.

She blinks once and then the muzzle Is against her head. She knows that she has a one to six change of dying. 16,667 percent. And she hates it.

He is hesitant to make the last move, she can see it in his eyes. She smiles bravely up at him, while her whole body is shaking. She wants to make this easier for him, wants to close her eyes so he can pretend that she isn't the one he is forced to play Russian roulette with. But she can't. If this is her last moment with him, she wants to take in every second, every nuance of his face, every emotion in his eyes.

''I love you,'' they whisper at the same time and then he pulls the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

It's short, but more is coming, I promise!

* * *

__

Click.

It's the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. The chamber had been empty. She will get to live.

Their eyes are still locked together and he sees how she is fighting to hold back her tears. She is so strong. He wants to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but knows that this isn't over yet.

He pulls the revolver back and opens the cylinder. His gaze shifts towards it, only to find out what a close call it had been. His angers flares up, turning his vision red. They will pay for this, one way or another.

He pries the bullet out and shows it to the crowd that watches them. The shell casing is still marked with an X, proving that it is indeed the bullet that went in the revolver. These guys didn't leave anything to chance.

When everybody as seen it, he puts it back in and turns back to her. She is already holding out her shaking hand, knowing what is expected from her. The rattling sounds of the turning cylinder almost makes her jump, but she stands her ground.

She doesn't look at him when he hands her the revolver, but he can feel how her fingers search for his. He holds on to them.

A second passes and then she pulls back, gun in her hand.

Still refusing to meet his eyes, he lays a finger under her chin and lifts it. This time, she isn't able to hold back her tears.

She lifts the gun to his head, shaking so violently that she need to rest the muzzle at his temple in order to keep her hand still. The weight is heavy, but not unfamiliar to him.

He leans in and their lips brush against each other. It's sweet, tender and indescribably sad.

She pulls the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't the first time she fires a gun. It is however, the first time she fires it while there is a possibility to kill her target.

His face is still so close to hers that she can feel his breath on her lips. His eyes are dark, filled with emotion while all she can do is cry. She hates the fact that she will dishonor his trust like this. Off all the things he had given to her, his trust is what mattered the most to her and she know she is about to break it.

_Click._

It's a misfire, but the fact that he will live a little longer doesn't give her any relief.

Sobs begin to rock her body. Gone is the strong, brave woman who stood her ground. She is nothing more than a woman who is about to lose everything. She shakes her head violently while a strangled cry escapes her.

She knows he feels the force of the revolver against his head when she pushes against it. There is a glint of surprise in his eyes because she doesn't pull it back. He raises his hand to take it from her, but his hand never reaches hers.

Because she pulls the trigger again.

And again.

And again.

Automatically, her eyes search for his. The hurt that she sees in them grabs her by her throat and crushes her. She just destroyed everything they once shared.

''I'm so.. so… sorry...''

The words fall broken from her lips, barely audible because of her sobs.

He now realizes what she is doing, but he doesn't have time to respond, because the fifth time she pulls the trigger, she feels how the hammer creates this little explosion in the canon and releases the bullet.

She shuts her eyes so she doesn't have to see what happens next. The only thing she is aware of is the loud thud of his body hitting the ground.

''Congratulations Agent Smoak. Your debt is settled.''


	4. Chapter 4

_Three weeks earlier_

Something is of with Felicity. In the past week, she has been more silent than ever before. He sees how un edge she is, jolting with every sound that resonates in the foundry. She is absent while working and anxious every time he comes near her desk. At first, he doesn't notice how she rapidly clicks her mouse as soon as she lays eyes on him. The third times it happens though, his suspicion grows.

He just can't figure out what it is that makes her act so out of character.

When they are home, he asks her if something is wrong. She smiles up to him, but he can see that it doesn't quite reach her eyes. He grabs her hand and let his fingers intertwine with hers. She holds on tightly, but her lips stay sealed.

He doesn't push for answers. Instead, he lifts her in his arms and carries her to bed. They kiss, lips slowly moving together. Their love making is soft and tender. With every touch, every move, he can feel the love between them grow. It's something he has never experienced before and he knows he will remember this night for the rest of his life.

When she curls up next to him afterwards he wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. She cries and he rubs her back, trying to sooth her. When he asks her why she is crying, she says those three special words for the first time.

''I love you.''

So she had felt it too, that something special between them. He kisses her hair and whispers the same words to her like he has every night since they were living together.

She cries herself to sleep.

All he can do is hold her and listen.


End file.
